


And You Are?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mechanics, Teen!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In June 2010 Robert Sugden returned to Emmerdale to visit his family. Before he reached them he bumped into an angry - and recently out - teenager. Sparks fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch it Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few days ago but for some reason it disappeared so i'm reposting. 
> 
> Here Aaron came out in mid 2009. It was much less eventful than in the show but he still wasn't cool with it until early 2010. I've amended their ages (Robert 23 and Aaron 19) and messed with the timeline in a few other ways but hey ho.

He pulled his car to a halt across the road from the pub, pulling on the handbrake more violently than necessary. He was nervous, too nervous. It had been years since he'd seen his family and of course things hadn't been light between them all when he ran away. Everyday he thought about what could have been if he'd not been a chicken and had stayed in the village to face the consequences of the crash. Everyday at least part of him wished he'd stayed with his family.

But he hadn't. He'd run. And now he was facing the consequences once again. Now he was sat, eyes boring holes into the door of the pub but unwilling to move. But how could he face Diane and his siblings after the way he'd been acting before his impromptu departure? He reached for the key, twiddling his fingers around his keyring, undecided about whether to stay or go. 

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, moving fast swinging the door open to avoid second thoughts. He pulled his keys out off the ignition and stepped into the cold, empty street illuminated only by the sparse streetlights and dull moon. The car door slapped shut and the echo reverberated down the desolate road. He took tentative steps towards the pub, smiling as the familiar noise of laughter pooled out through the open windows. The stress piled on again when the noise died down and his pace slowed. He averted the gaze from the building in front of him, trailing them on the floor as he neared the entrance.

The door slammed shut before he reached it and the next thing he knew he was colliding with something - no, someone - and stumbling backwards.

"Watch it mate." A gruff voice exclaimed.

"Sorry." He muttered back, head snapping up. The word almost felt foreign coming out his mouth in the setting. He liked to think he'd become a better person since he left - apologised a bit more frequently, smiled more - but being back in the village brought back memories of the man he used to be. He made eye contact with the man (well, boy) in front of him, pausing as he took in the harsh features of the man's face.  

"You're not from 'round here, are ya?" The stranger asked.

"Not recently." He said mostly to himself. 

"Private party in there tonight. Dingles and Sugden's only. You're gonna have to find somewhere else."

"What's the occasion?" The blond asked. "Sarah's birthday." He answered his own question immediately. "How the fuck did I forget Sarah's birthday?"

"And you are?" 

"Robert."

"I think it's best you leave, mate."

"Guess you know who I am then." He exhaled deeply.

"The infamous Robert Sugden." Aaron said with a smile. "Heard all about you."

"And it's all bad?"

"Of course. Womaniser, cheat, liar, bully, thief."

"I was still a kid." He said, glad murderer wasn't on the list. 

"It was like 5 years ago, mate."

"And you're telling me you've never done anything stupid." The blond smirked. 

The smaller man looked down at his untied shoelaces. "We're talking about you, not me."

"So you're no angel either." 

"Are you kidding? Can you not see my halo?" Aaron joked. 

"Must've lost it, mate." 

"I didn't deserve it in the first place."

"No? Who are you anyway?"

"Aaron."

Robert offered his hand but Aaron just sneered, not shaking it. 

"Didn't think so." The blond laughed. "So what do you reckon, should I take my chances in there?"

"Don't know. Vic'll be made up but Andy-" He trailed off. 

"How about Diane?" 

"She's missed ya."

The blond smiled, taking a tentative step towards the pub. Aaron held his hand out to stop him. "Don't do this know." 

"What?"

"It's your niece's birthday and your brother hates your guts. Don't ruin it for them." The younger man found himself speaking sense for once. 

Robert sighed. "Was kind of counting on them forgiving me. Just driven here from London, need a place to crash." 

"There's a B&B next door."

Robert sighed. "Okay. Might see you around then."

"Well I live with your step-mum so I guess so."

"What?" 

"My mum owns half." He said simply. 

Robert simply nodded. "You get a family discount then?"

"Something like that."

"Then I guess this is your round." He said with a smirk, sitting down at one of the tables outside. 

"Why would I want a drink with you mate?" Aaron scoffed. 

"Why not?" 

"Right. Fine. But next round's on you." The younger man turned and headed back inside. 

The blond had made himself comfortable by the time Aaron returned. "Didn't find your halo while you were in there then?" 

"Nah. Lost it years ago if I'm being honest." He set down the two bottles. 

"What made you lose it?"

"Probably when I started dealing?" 

"Drugs?" The older man smirked. "What else?"

Aaron thought for a while. "ABH, arson, petty theft."

"Bad boy." There was a hint of seduction in his voice but he made sure it was fairly hidden. 

"Could say that." He laughed back. "I'm not averse to giving the odd black eye. Shouldda seen the mess I left the first person I came out to in."

"Gay?" The blond raised his eyebrows. 

"Ah. Forgot you're not in the know about stuff 'round here." He stood up with a jolt, taking a few steps away from the table. 

"Mate. I don't care if you're gay. I'm bi." Robert said easily. 

Aaron smiled and took his seat again. 

 45 minutes and 2 rounds later Robert put his hand on Aaron's forearm and raised his eyebrows seductively. "So..."

"Mate, I told you I live with your mum." Aaron took the hint, smiling back. 

"B&B then?" 

"Someone's horny."

"What can I say? The gelled hair is doing it for me."

"Fine. You go book a room. Finn's working; flirt a little and get a reduced rate."

"Speaking from experience?" 

"Maybe." A large smirk grew on the younger man's face. "Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Phone." He said again, holding out his hand. 

Robert unlocked it and passed it across. When he got it back Aaron's number has been added to his contacts. "Text me a room number."

So Aaron found himself sneaking past Finn 15 minutes later and up to Robert's room. When he knocked on the door he was immediately pulled inside and pushed onto the soft bed, bouncing as Robert dropped down on top of him. The blond leaned down to join their lips but Aaron moved his head to the side so the kiss hit his neck inside. Robert thought nothing of it as he trailed kisses across the boy's firm shoulders and exposed neck, careful not to leave any marks.

Robert sat up, still straddling the younger man's waist and swiftly pulled his tight tshirt over his head, leaving Aaron pinned down and marveling at the toned chest above him. He smirked, sitting awkwardly to pull his own tshirt off, slightly self-conscious but horny as hell. "Get these off." He reached for Robert's fly, quickly undoing the button.

They'd gone two rounds before Aaron decided it was time to head home. They'd spent the past few minutes just laying on their backs staring at the slightly cracked ceiling and reveling in coming down from their endorphin highs. Robert had other ideas though; not willing to let the boy leave and trying to initiate round three shortly after he'd caught his breath again. 

"Mate, I'm done for." The younger man croaked, still out of breath. "Arse can't take any more."

"Lucky mine's good to go then. Always wondered what it's like to have a dick in me." He said eagerly, rolling over to pepper kisses along Aaron's shoulder and heaving chest. 

"Look, this has been fun but seriously, I can't go again."

"Spoilsport." The blond said with a sigh, settling down next to him again. "At least stick around 'til morning. Go another round then I'm gonna need a pep-talk. I'm going to wake up and want to drive back home."

"Listen, mate, I don't stick around after. Nothing personal, it's just too weird."

"Fine. Might see you tomorrow then. Might not." Robert said reluctantly, trying not to sound too disappointed.  

Aaron start to get out the bed but winced in pain, his arse proving more painful that he initially thought - he'd never really been a bottom before, let alone a bottom for two rounds. "Right. I'll stay. But no spooning."

"Fine by me."

The next time Aaron opened his eyes and checked the time it was 0926 and Robert wasn't in the bed next to him. He was quite grateful he wouldn't have to engage in any pillow talk, quickly getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes that had been haphazardly thrown around the room in frenzy the previous night. He heard the shower start, obviously it was Robert getting up that woke him.

He had an internal debate, notions of staying and leaving battling deep inside him. The man had wanted to go another round but showering probably meant he'd changed his mind. Aaron was fine with that though. So the only thing keeping him around was the pep-talk Robert needed. The younger man knew he didn't have to. He could go home and deal with a bollocking from his mother and probably never see the man again, letting him talk himself out of visiting his family and retreating back to London.

But for some reason he felt like sticking around and forcing Robert to visit them. So he sat in the small room, reclined against the headboard of the bed and flicked on the TV to kill some time. When Robert came out Aaron was fully dressed and had managed to tidy himself up the best he could without a comb or hair gel or water.

"Wasn't sure you'd still be here." The blond said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Said I would be, didn't I? Said I'd talk you into it." Aaron stood up, turning off the news (it didn't interest him anyway).

"Go on then."

"Don't know where to start. Where's your head at?" He perched on the edge of the desk in the corner of the room as the blond sat down on the bed - which was still covered in a crumpled duvet.

"I don't want to go in. I don't want to face who I used to be." He said honestly.

"Going in doesn't mean facing who you used to be. It means showing them who you are now." Aaron had never said anything so profound. "Believe me, I know what it's like to not like who you used to be. I know what it's like to have people hate. But that lot in there," he gestured vaguely towards the pub "never gave up on me. They're some of the most forgiving people I know. If Vic can forgive me, she can sure as hell forgive her brother."

"What did you do to my little sister?" The blond said protectively.

"She was my beard, want she? She got pissed when she found out I just wanted to get her into bed to fool people, and myself, into thinking I was straight."

"You slept with my sister?" Robert stood up, taking a few steps away from the boy.

"So what?"

"This is so messed up."

"Mate, it's not like you slept with your sister. It was her other brother that did that." He said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck?" The blond was outraged, if he were a cartoon character there would be steam coming out his ears. "I always knew Andy was messed up but I didn't thin-"

"Nah. The other one. Daz." He said snidely, still loathing the guy.

Robert ran his hands through his hair, messing it up. "I don't believe this."

"Can't change the past. He got the beat up he deserved."

"Andy?"

"Me." He explained simply.

"Cheers."

"So you going to go see her?"

"How can I look at her after hearing what she did?" Robert started pacing.

"She regrets it, mate. She was just some stupid, underage kid with a crush. She'll want to see you."

"We didn't exactly get along while I was here."

"You're still her brother."

"Andy won't be in there now. Just Vic and Diane."

The blond took a few deep breaths. "Alright. I'll go in a bit."

"I'll head home now then. Sneak out so we're not seen together." The younger man headed to the door.

"Okay. See you later."

Aaron fled down the stairs of the B&B as quickly and silently as possible, hoping not to be seen.

But to no avail. Val spotted him as he neared the door. "What are you doing here pet?"

"I um- I- I came looking for Finn. Got something I wanted to talk to him about."

"Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He just sighed disapprovingly and left.

15 minutes later the ginger saw a slightly familiar face coming down her stairs, not quite as silently as the previous man. "Robert." She gasped.

"Hi Val." Red rose on his cheeks.

"What are you doing here? Didn't see you check in." She looked down on the screen in front of her, looking for his name.

"Didn't give a surname when I spoke to Finn. Wasn't sure I wanted people to know I came."

"Why not Pet? Diane will be made up."

"Yeah?" Robert smiled.

"Of course."

It took no more for Robert to leave eagerly and head to the rear door of the pub, knowing that Diane would be in the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap coming ASAP


	2. Who, when or where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been.

There was a knock on the door and Aaron knew who it would be. He smiled from where he was lounging on the sofa. His mum wasn't up yet so he'd yet to be told off for not returning home but Diane was so he'd been fed. He let the woman answer the door as she was stood up.

"Robert." She all but shouted, pulling the man into a hug.

"Hi Diane." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around her just as tight. He made eye contact with Aaron over her shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' and got a curt nod in return. 

"You're here. You're really here." She wiped away a tear as she pulled back. 

"Yeah." The man looked to the floor, embarrassed at the attention.  _Definitely a changed man_ , he thought to himself. 

"Why?" The woman was still in shock. "Why are you here?"

"I missed ya. Missed you all. I wanted to apologise, too."

"No need to apologise, love." She ushered him further into the main room and onto a kitchen chair.  

"There is. There really is. All the stuff I've done. All the mess I've made. I just need you to know I'm sorry." The blond struggled to hold back his own tears. 

"I already knew, pet. You never meant to be a bad kid. Things just never seemed to go your way." She pulled her own chair close, not willing to let go of the boy - man, really - that she'd missed so much. 

At that moment Val burst through the back door. "Val! Sis, look who's here!" 

"I know. He stayed in the B&B last night. Thought I'd come over for a catch up."

"Why didn't you come see me yesterday, son?" Diane asked. "We could've put you up on the sofa." 

"Didn't want to intrude on the party. Aaron said he wasn't sure Andy would want to see me." He said nonchalantly, accidentally letting slip he had already met the boy. 

"Aaron?" The woman questioned. 

"Bumped into him outside last night. Had a few drinks." Aaron added. "Weren't sure that Andy would want him at Sarah's party all things considered. Told him to stick around through."

Val's eyes went wide, realising she'd caught the boy doing the walk of shame from Robert's room at The Grange. Upon noticing, Robert grimaced and softly shook his head towards his step-auntie. Thankfully Diane didn't pick up and it and Val kept her silence. 

"So how long have we got you for?" 

"Not sure. The firm I was working for went bust so I got a final payout and I'm looking for a new job. Got nothing to rush back to."

"That's great! I mean, not that you lost your job but that I'll get to spend some time with you. Victoria will be made up." Diane said enthusiastically.  

* * *

Aaron had excused himself to go upstairs and get changed and Robert had been ushered over to the sofa. "Cup of coffee?" His step-mum offered. "Please." Was his simple response.

"Make that two." Chas emerged into the room with bed-hair and Aaron in tow, looking a little worse for wear. Upon noticing the new yet slightly familiar face in her living room she ran her hand through her messy hair and a poor attempt to look more presentable. "Who's this?" 

"Robert." Aaron answered. 

"You're back." She said, trying to fake a smile. "For good or-?"

"No. Just for a bit. Enough time to do my rounds of apologies."

"Got a lot of people to apologise too, mate." She said almost violently. 

"I know." 

"And I guess you're staying here?"

"If that's okay with you. I can always go back to the B&B."

"No. It's fine. Can't offer you a bed since Aaron just moved in and took the spare room though. Not that he slept in it last night." She emphasised that last sentence, turning to her son. 

"Lighten up." The boy sighed, flopping down on the sofa a little too close to the blond. 

Val and Robert chuckled. 

"No. It's not funny. I don't want my teenage son going out for the night and not telling me where he's going."

Robert's eyes widened at 'teenage' glancing across at his bed-mate. Aaron gave an almost invisible nod, indicating he was in fact of legal age, and Robert relaxed once more.

"Yeah 'cos every guy wants to call his mum to tell her he's hooking up with someone."

"A text would've been nice."

"Mum, it's fine. I'm fine."

"At least tell me where you went."

"Nope."

"Is this guy the one you were buying drinks for last night?"

"What?" Diane asked.

"He came in three times asking for two pints and I never saw who he was buying them for."

"They were for our Robert." The woman answered on Aaron's behalf.

"What?" Chas mirrored her friend's previous query.

"Bumped into him last night. Had a few drink, no biggy." The boy answered for himself this time.

"So when did you get chance to meet someone?" Chas pressed.

"Mum, just leave it. I met someone, I stayed over, I came home. Doesn't matter who, when or where." 

"Did you see anyone?" The boy's mother asked Robert. 

"Nah. When I left he was still sat outside." The blond answered, not lying.

"Don't bring him into this." Aaron said almost defensively. "I'm going to work." He sighed and pushed himself up from the couch, hand subtly grazing the other man's thigh. "See you later." He said to his mum but aimed it at his bed-mate.

* * *

Robert arrived at the garage as Cain pulled away. "Thought he'd never leave."

"What you doing here?" Aaron's gruff voice came from under the bonnet of an old Jaguar. 

"Wanted to talk about last night." 

"Not sure what there is it to say. We slept together. Like I told my mum: it's no biggy." He didn't look up.

"But now I'm sticking around for a while-" He cut himself off, knowing he didn't need to finish his sentence as it was obvious what he meant.

"You asking if I want a fuck buddy or a boyfriend?" The younger man finally made eye contact.

"I'd prefer friends with benefits." Robert took a step closer.

"I'll think about it." The boy tried to act unfased and hid his eagerness the best he could. "How long you planning on stickin' 'round for then?"

"I'll start job hunting online later. See what happens. I might have to revert to my old mechanic ways if I can't find anything high-end again." The blond smirked. 

" _You_ were a mechanic?" 

"Yeah. Worked here back in the Windsor era. Windsor and Sugden." He smiled. "Still know my way around an engine."

"Prove it." A sly smirk grew on Aaron's face. "Tell me what's wrong with this."

An hour and a half later Cain returned to see Aaron sat watching the blond try and fix the same car he'd been working on when his boss had left. He also noticed that his nephew was not watching the car; he was watching the arse of the man trying to fix it. 

"Oi! Perv." He greeted the boy. "Stop letting Sudgen do the dirty work, take your eyes off his arse and get on with it. And Sugden, step away from the Jag." He entered the garage, making a beeline for the kettle. 

"Staring at me arse were we?" Robert said with a grin as he turned around and leaned against the the front of the car. 

"Don't flatter yourself, mate." Aaron bit his lip, looking to the floor to hide his embarrassment. 

"You know our Aaron here is gay, right? Cain piped up from the other side of the room.

"It's come up, yeah." 

Aaron had to stifle his laugh at the innuendo. 

"Anyway, I better be off." Robert said, grabbing the cloth to wipe his hands. "Got some job hunting to do."

"You sticking around then?" The older man asked. 

"Depends where I can find work, dun't it?" 

"Well you're in luck. Fired Ross, din't we? Got a job goin' if ya want it."

Robert's mouth dropped open. Did he want to be a mechanic again? Or did he want another office job? Did he want to work with Aaron? Or would that be too weird?

"Just say if ya don't want it, lad. I'm not gunna be heartbroken."

The blond ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, alright." 

"Then best get back to work on that Jag. Our Aaron will give it a wash." 

"A wash? C'mon Cain." The youngest man groaned, reaching for the bucket and sponge anyway. 

* * *

"So in a startling turn of events it looks like I'll be sticking 'round the village for good." Robert said to his step-mum as he and Aaron entered the pub together. 

"That's great!" The woman squealed, running over to envelop him in a hug. "How come?"

"Cain offered me a job."

"You're going to work at the garage?" She asked, shocked. 

"No. I'm going to work at the shop." He quipped sarcastically.

"Don't get snarky with me young man." She slapped his arm. 

"Looks like I'm gonna need to find somewhere to live." He said, taking a seat on one of the stools as Diane moved away to serve another customer. "We're gonna need a bed." He whispered to Aaron, making the boy blush and leave the room. 

"I'm sure you'll find something online. And until then you can stay at the B&B for free."

"I'll start havin' a look tonight. Pint please." He decided to change the topic, still staring at the door to the back room that the younger man had gone through. "And d'ya mind if I have it through there." He indicated towards the door. "Got a bit of a headache. Would like some quiet."

"Of course, pet." She handed over the drink and watched him leave. 

"You following me?" Aaron's voice came from around the corner in the kitchen.

"Don't flatter yourself, mate." He mirrored Aaron's previous sentiment with a smile. "Was just wonderin' if you'd thought any more about our little arrangement."

"Not sure I want to be anyone's dirty secret." 

"You wouldn't be a dirty secret. We'd just be mates that had sex from time to time." He got very close to the younger man, so close Aaron could smell the alcohol in his breath. "And when I say we'd have sex from time to time I mean we'd have sex all the time."

"Right. Okay." Aaron said almost reluctantly, but with a soft smile.

"You don't sound too excited." Robert leaned in and placed a string of kisses along the younger man's jaw.

"This is going to end terribly." The boy sighed, not really caring if it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about continuing this as a series as a gradual progression of people finding out but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I'll definitely write some more. Leave me suggestions in the commments!


End file.
